


How dumb can a jedi be?

by The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me



Series: It all started in a bar (rexwalker) [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Everything Hurts, Heavy Angst, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rare Pairings, Rex Is Really Mad Tho..., Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me/pseuds/The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me
Summary: Anakin's hurt, Rex is pissed, Kix is severely uncomfortable
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: It all started in a bar (rexwalker) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855897
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	How dumb can a jedi be?

The painfully white walls of the sickbay echoed the groans and screams of dying brothers well. Gunfire and LAAT rounds still rang in his mind. Dry, red eyes stared at the walls seeing nothing but his General’s blood-spattered across it. 

He kept thinking back to it, even well he had no words the tell himself not to. 

The scent of Bacta burned his nostrils and sent a flaming feeling down his ragged throat. Having not moved since Kix dragged him out of the room where Skywalker laid bleeding, broken, and near death. 

It almost felt cruel knowing that it wasn’t Rex instead of Anakin in there. A realization that the real world gave him a long time ago. Clones were meant to die and granted some just don’t seem to, but Skywalker wasn’t. He was too young and handsome to die, he had time, so why was it running dry now?

Flash memory of Anakin’s lips almost made Rex want to die. They were pissed drunk, in the back of 79′s, and the right song only seemed to make that worse. 

Bile hung in the back of his tongue as the memory faded away to quickly, to fast, he felt like the world was spinning like some carnival ride he’d seen as a shinie. 

He felt helpless as he sat there with medics and doctors running back and forth, wheeling wailing patients to and fro. It all seemed to pass in slow motion. A code blue alarm screeching somewhere in the background. Brothers dying somewhere in the back of Rex’s mind as he stared at the painfully white walls of the sickbay. Stoic. No expression. Just existing within the same realm as the other clones running around. 

And he waited,

Waited what felt like an eternity until Kix was sitting next to him quietly. 

The medic wondering if the Captain was still coherent through his spiral of inner dwelling and fearing. 

That feeling of slow-motion when you smoke a blunt and then mistakenly take a shot of what almost tasted like straight rubbing alcohol was the only thing Rex could compare this too. All he heard was the ringing and saw Kix’s lips moving. When he stood he followed, when he stepped into the room Rex did too. 

The flash shock of seeing his jetty awake and alive would’ve given him a heart attack if possible. He smiled that dumb smile, his eyes half lidded from the high doses of painkillers Kix gave him. 

but somehow instead of relief for his living, Rex was pissed beyond human understanding, even his own. 

Not even three hours ago he’d seen him lying there on the verge of death, bleeding out and saying his last goodbyes! You can’t possibly know what that does to someone. 

He only stared, only scowled, only glared, only marched towards the beautiful man, only grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, and kissed him while he was pissed off beyond all-knowing. 

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and burned hot as they rolled down his cheeks and dropped off his stubbled chin onto Anakin’s collar bones. 

At first, the Jedi froze, confused with the clone's reaction, but kissed back and cupped his wet face between his hands in return. 

Kix uncomfortably watched, to scared to move in fear of Rex’s fury unleashing on him, in the unlikely event of it ever happening. 

The captain pulled away. Anakin opened his mouth to say he was sorry but the harsh sound of skin hitting skin, his head snapping to the side, and the delayed pain in his left cheek shut him right up. Then came the yelling and scolding that on normal day he’d receive from Obi-wan. But Rex? He then realized he’d fucked up... and fucked up bad... 

Honestly, how dumb can a Jedi be?

**Author's Note:**

> I put this up on my Tumblr, so I had too here. No comfort what so ever. Just pain because I'm a whore for angst.


End file.
